


The Secret

by sad_cypress



Series: The Secret [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_cypress/pseuds/sad_cypress
Summary: Кроули красивый, когда спит. Глаза, которые обычно смотрят с ледяным холодом и презрением, закрыты, черты лица смягчаются - и Азирафель почти видит прежнего Кроули, смотрящего на него с нежной улыбкой. Того, кто не любил лишних жертв, не одобрял методы Ада, не хотел, чтобы случился Апокалипсис.





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Secret (translated from Russian)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442554) by [Woland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woland/pseuds/Woland)

> Написано по песне Jonathan Davis - The Secret. Предупреждение: СТЕКЛО. Очень стекло.  


Кроули красивый, когда спит. Глаза, которые обычно смотрят с ледяным холодом и презрением, закрыты, черты лица смягчаются - и Азирафель почти видит прежнего Кроули, смотрящего на него с нежной улыбкой. Того, кто не любил лишних жертв, не одобрял методы Ада, не хотел, чтобы случился Апокалипсис. С волосами цвета огня и огромными крыльями, чьи черные перья переливались на свету. Азирафель только потом узнал, что похожие крылья есть всего лишь у нескольких демонов.  
Кроули всегда был особенным.  
Этот Кроули совсем другой - волосы почернели, крылья превратились в такие же, как и у остальных: голые, перепончатые. Враждебные.  
Азирафель осторожно поворачивается на кровати, стараясь не разбудить Кроули, и закрывает глаза. Он пытается сосредоточиться на том, чтобы убрать боль во всем теле, но оставить при этом следы от когтей, синяки и укусы. Однажды - в самый первый раз - он скрыл и следы, чем очень разозлил Кроули.  
\- Стесняешься, трясокрыл? Ну уж нет, никаких чудес. Мой личный ангел, - он произнес это слово с таким отвращением, какого Азирафель ни разу не слышал от него. Пожалуй, тогда он понял, что в свое время вкладывал в него его Кроули, - будет помечен.  
После этого Кроули вернул все отметины обратно. Не чудесным образом, нет. Кулаками и зубами. После этого Азирафель не видел его несколько дней и не знал, чем он был занят. Впрочем, ему это было неинтересно. Он был уверен, что это что-то достаточно ужасное, чего он не хотел бы знать.  
Он был опустошен. Ему больше не было дела до того, что происходит за дверями этого дома. Ему с трудом хватало сил на то, чтобы держаться самому, а думать о совращенных, замученных душах смертных, которые познали ад еще до того, как умереть, было невозможно. Может быть, если все закончится, он извинится перед человечеством, исчерпает лимит чудес на то, чтобы все исправить, но сейчас даже думать об этом было странно.  
Закончится ли этот кошмар? И чем? Его окончательной смертью? Или он сдастся и уйдет?  
О, он мог бы уйти. Кроули об этом не знает, но Азирафель был свободен. Он мог уйти, пока Кроули отлучался по делам, мог даже развоплотить Кроули - и в честном поединке, и пока Кроули спит: беззащитный, спокойный. “Доверчивый”, - мог бы сказать Азирафель, но это было бы заблуждением.  
Кроули не доверяет ему. Кроули просто не воспринимает его всерьез.  
Но не были ли заблуждением все эти шесть месяцев надежды, что все происходящее имеет смысл?  
Азирафель старался об этом не думать.  
Их действительно оставили в покое тогда, десять лет назад, после неслучившегося Апокалипсиса. Десять лет - достаточный даже для бессмертных существ срок , чтобы потерять бдительность.  
Вспоминая об этом, Азирафель не может сдержать нежную улыбку. В конце концов, это все, что у него осталось. Все, что помогает ему не сломаться.  
Яркие, солнечные моменты из прошлого снова и снова проносятся у него в голове.

Вот он звонит Кроули и приглашает его в театр. Выбор спектакля - компромисс: классическая пьеса для Азирафеля, комедия - для Кроули.  
\- В чем смысл, если в конце все умрут? Спасибо, хватило. Берешь смертного - совращаешь его с пути истинного. В конце он умирает и обрекает себя на вечные муки. Берешь младенца - помогаешь устроить Апокалипсис. В конце вообще все умирают, - объяснял тогда Кроули.  
Вот он понимает, что почти ни одного дня со времен (не)Апокалипсиса они не провели порознь - и это прекрасно. Ему все еще страшно, что на Небесах узнают, но он напоминает себе: теперь они на своей стороне, и это восхитительно. Каждый день словно бокал с шампанским: пузырящимся, пьянящим. Как долгие взгляды Кроули, в которых - никакого самообмана, с этим покончено! - плещется любовь.  
И Азирафель с радостью принимает ее, ведь теперь - можно. Он купается в ней, не может насытиться. Он просит Кроули снимать очки чаще, чтобы видеть его глаза.  
\- Вот как чувствует себя кролик перед удавом, - однажды задумчиво сказал Азирафель, завороженный и немного пьяный. Никто не смог бы сказать точно, от чего больше - от вина или от взгляда Кроули, в котором отражалась целая буря чувств: доверие, нежность, голод, любовь.  
\- Я тебя гипнотизирую? - приподнял бровь Кроули.  
Азирафель только кивнул, и обнаружил, что Кроули придвинулся ближе, позволил забрать бокал из своих рук. Кто тогда первый наклонился, чтобы поцеловать? Азирафель не помнит. Но это и неважно. Он помнит, как было хорошо, как Кроули смотрел на него - так близко! - и в голове билась только одна мысль: “Наконец-то”.

\- Кто разрешал спать тебе здесь? - слышит Азирафель низкий, полный ярости голос, и вздрагивает. Слишком расслабился - непозволительно. Сильным ударом Кроули сталкивает его с кровати, нависает над ним, до боли хватает за волосы.  
\- Прости меня, дорогой мой, - голос Азирафеля вздрагивает, потому что еще не договорив, он понимает свою ошибку: у него больше нет права так называть Кроули. Это право у него отняли полгода назад, как и самого Кроули.  
\- Следи за своим поганым языком, - шипит Кроули, ударив его наотмашь по лицу. Кидает взгляд на часы и чертыхается. - Тебе повезло, что у меня дела.  
Щелчком пальцев он одевается: строгий серый костюм, до тошноты напоминающий костюмы Гавриила, больше никаких черных узких джинсов, никаких очков - новый Кроули не стесняется своих глаз, он любит устрашать, он любит свою демоническую природу.  
Дверь с громким хлопком закрывается, и Азирафель тяжело прислоняется спиной к стене. Во рту чувствуется привкус крови из разбитой губы.  
Он почти готов сдаться.

_\- Если что-то случится - я обещаю… - Кроули сжимает кулак, не договорив. Азирафель накрывает его руку своей и улыбается:_  
_ \- Я знаю, дорогой, я тоже._

Азирафель еле удерживается от того, чтобы побиться головой о стену - она и так звенит после удара. Он не может сдаться, он обещал. У него осталась надежда, что ему удастся разгадать план, удастся вернуть прежнего Кроули. Да, она слабела с каждым днем, но что он за ангел, если перестанет верить?

Они никогда не говорили о чувствах. Просто стало больше встреч, больше объятий, поцелуев, а со временем - и секса тоже. Даже съехаться они решили почти не сговариваясь:  
\- Эти книги я собираюсь перевезти. Не вынесу, если с ними что-нибудь случится.  
\- Значит, библиотека? - Кроули пожимает плечами. - Библиотека, оранжерея и неприлично огромная спальня?  
\- И неприлично огромная спальня, - Азирафель кивает и улыбается. - Я думал насчет сельской местности.  
\- Я поищу варианты.  
И через неделю они уже первый раз переступили порог нового дома - их дома. Просторная гостиная, великолепный сад (Кроули посадил яблоню прямо в центре и отказывался это комментировать), огромная кровать в хозяйской спальне и много света. Это был дом, наполненный теплом, воспоминаниями и жизнью: оставленная на журнальном столике книга, эскиз Моны Лизы на стене, мягкое старое кресло в кабинете Азирафеля, рядом с торшером, роскошный трон в кабинете Кроули - новая жизнь, наполненная старыми привычками.

Азирафель растерянно обводит пальцами глубокие царапины на бедрах и вспоминает, как Кроули лежал головой у него на коленях в саду, Азирафель перебирал его волосы и читал вслух любимые отрывки из книг, и Кроули, разомлевший от ласки, солнца и тихого голоса, засыпал.  
Он вспоминает, как они ходили в кино - что-то про супергероев, Азирафель так и не смог проникнуться, поэтому плохо запомнил сюжет, зато хорошо запомнил, как крепко Кроули сжимал его ладонь на самых напряженных моментах и, после того, как в конце фильма умер один из главных героев, он молчал всю дорогу до дома, и Азирафелю казалось, что это было ужасно трогательно.

Кроули смеется, Кроули утыкается в шею Азирафеля, Кроули кричит на фикус, Кроули яростно что-то набирает на экране смартфона, Кроули, Кроули, Кроули…  
Образы перетекают из одного в другой, смешиваются, и Азирафель не замечает, как проваливается в сон.  
Он не помнит, что ему снилось, только ощущение тепла, силы и всеобъемлющей любви - не той, что он чувствовал рядом с Кроули, а той, что всегда была частью его, той, из которой он был создан. И бесплотный голос, не возвещавший к нему уже шесть тысяч лет: “Ты сможешь”.  
С трудом поднявшись на ноги, он находит разбросанную по комнате одежду, одевается и идет на кухню, чтобы заварить чай - черный, крепкий, как теперь любит Кроули.

Раньше он любил кофе и алкоголь, ел редко, но с удовольствием, и не курил.

Новый Кроули не ест совсем, пьет чай и оставил на теле Азирафеля несколько ожогов от сигарет.  
Азирафель кидает взгляд на один из них и швыряет кружку в стену, тут же восстанавливает ее с помощью чуда.  
Он не зол на Кроули. Может быть, это глупо, но иногда Азирафель ловил странное, растерянное выражение на его лице, будто Кроули пытается что-то вспомнить, будто он чувствует обман.  
Азирафель прекрасно помнит все. И понимает. Легче от этого не становится.  
Наказание, запоздавшее на десять лет. Забрать у Кроули память, личность, переписать его заново, сделать из него идеального демона - беспощадного и жестокого, жаждущего Апокалипсиса. И подарить ему в личное пользование ангела, который в одиночку помешал планам Небес и Преисподней. Ему сказали, что это его награда и почетная обязанность - наказать предателя так, как ему хочется. Конечно, Кроули был горд. Он знал, что он очень ценный и талантливый демон. Он знал, что внизу его любят.  
Наказание Азирафеля - все помнить. В хорошие дни он мог даже оценить иронию ситуации: он хотел быть с Кроули - его оставили с Кроули. Азирафель цеплялся за короткое “Навечно. Возможно”, сказанное Михаил. Он прокручивал сотни раз в голове ее слова и то, как она отвела взгляд в сторону, когда выносила вердикт, и не мог понять, можно ли рассчитывать на то, что он сможет вернуть Кроули? Или надежда и есть его истинное наказание? Он в отчаянии настолько, что готов верить даже Михаил.  
Он щелкает пальцами, чтобы чай оставался горячим до тех пор, пока не вернется Кроули, и улыбается. Он сможет.  
Вечером он смотрит на отблеск закатного солнца в черных волосах Кроули, из-за которого они кажутся почти рыжими. Он кривится от боли, пока Кроули, вбиваясь в него, распахивает крылья. Он смотрит на покрывающий их мелкий пух, которого не было еще утром. Он замирает, когда после того, как все закончилось, Кроули падает на подушку, широко улыбается впервые за полгода и почти неслышно полусонно выдыхает: “Ангел”.  
Он улыбается. Он сможет.


End file.
